


Call it bromance if you must

by Ischa



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sylar are not in a relationship, but everyone else thinks they are.</p><p><i>“I wish I could scrub their brains clean of this idea,” he sighs, flopping down on the couch, Sylar pats his head. His body a warm presence beside Peter.<br/>“I could.”<br/>“Yeah...tempting.”<br/>“That's me.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it bromance if you must

**Title:** Call it bromance if you must  
 **Pairing:** Sylar/Peter  (gen)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Peter and Sylar are not in a relationship, but everyone else thinks they are.  
 **Warning(s):** spoilers up to Brave new world  
 **Author’s Notes:**  Written for the Sylar/Peter promptfest.  
 **Word Count:** 831  
 **Beta:** tygermine  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
“Okay, so this is really none of my business, but listen...” Matt says, he is squirming a bit in the chair of the small coffee shop they are in.

“Stop right there,” Peter answers. He knows what Matt is trying to say, he knows what Matt is _thinking_.

“Peter...” Matt stresses.

“I'm not, we are not and I'm not gonna talk about it,” he answers.

“But you act like a fucking couple,” Matt says.

Peter takes a sip from his mug. They are not. “We are not fucking,” he replies and cringes at the words, Matt does as well.

“Just don't say fucking and him in the same sentence, for god's sake!” he hisses, glaring.

“Then stop thinking it,” Peter says.  
Matt nods. Peter hopes this is it.

~+~  
“So, what did he want?” Sylar asks when Peter gets back, he is making dinner and it's totally surreal, still. He takes off his jacket and throws it over a chair.

“To talk,” he answers, sitting down at the table. “Make me coffee?”

“Sure,” Sylar says, not looking away from the stove. The coffee maker switches on without anyone touching it. Peter really likes this power, a lot. “What did he want?” he asks again.

“Talk.”

“You can't lie to me,” Sylar answers. Peter kind of, maybe, hates this one a little.

“I wasn't lying and don't use your powers on me...” It's a futile reply.

“It's part of me,” Sylar says, his voice tight.

“I know, it was about our...” he waves his hand and knows that Sylar is smiling, even if he can't see it.

“Romance?” he asks.

“Yeah...never go inside Matt's mind, ever again...” Peter answers, shuddering.

“Shouldn't have taken his power,” Sylar says.

“I knew he would use it on me,” he replies and then “Thanks.” As his coffee mug sets itself down on the table. He takes a sip, it's exactly how he likes it.

~+~  
“Oh my god,” he says, collapsing on the couch, throwing the phone aside. He is man enough to admit he is mortified by his own mother. Sylar is laughing beside him, that fucker.

“You know she always thought you were gay or at least bisexual,” he answers.

“Why? Why?!”

“Because you are a nurse,” Sylar says.

“I _was_ a nurse and....whatever.”

“And you're touchy feely and...”

“Stop right there! Why is no one giving Matt and Mohinder shit? They raised Molly together!” Peter says.

“Don't ask me. We're in this together. She thinks I made you gay...”

“You fucked Matt's wife!”

“And Elle,” Sylar nods.

“I had girlfriends...”

“Doesn't matter.”

“Must be your charm...” Peter says defeated.

“Nah...I can make you do whatever I want to,” he answers.

“Thank god, I'm a victim here!” Peter laughs.

~+~  
“Look, Peter I know it's scary to admit these feelings. Me and Gretchen...” Claire begins.

“I'm happy for you and Gretchen, okay? Do what you want, love who you want and tell the world about us. Go for it. But me and Sylar, that's me and Sylar,” he answers.

She nods. “I mean, if you want to talk about it, I'm here,” she says, patting his hand. “Even if I'm not happy about you choosing him.”

“Private, Claire,” he sighs.

“Okay.”

~+~  
“Don't even start!” Peter says as he enters the apartment. Sylar is already laughing. Book forgotten on the couch.

“It's fucking hilarious, how can I not?”

“I wish I could scrub their brains clean of this idea,” he sighs, flopping down on the couch, Sylar pats his head. His body a warm presence beside Peter.

“I could.”

“Yeah...tempting.”

“That's me.”

~+~  
“Okay, let's just not talk about this ever, ever again okay?” he says. Bennet looks pained as well.

“I just don't want you to regret this.”

“I'm not regretting anything. He is different and we are not in a relationship that involves...” he makes a hand gesture and Bennet looks a bit pale.

“Yeah, let's not talk about it ever again,” he agrees.

“It was Ma, right? That made you come here?”

“Yeah and Claire, because you're family and you need to embrace your....”

“Yeah, no.”

~+~  
“It's called bromance and all the hip kids do it,” Sylar says.

“Oh fuck you!” Peter answers, catching the mug that hangs in midair.

“Yeah, that would destroy the bromance.”

Peter leans against the door frame, sipping his coffee. “Which hip kids?”

“Musicians, actors,” he shrugs.

“You googled this?” Peter asks laughing.

“Does it make you feel better?”

“About the fact that everyone we know thinks we're fucking and is disappointed in me?”

“Yeah...”

“Yeah... It does.”

~end~


End file.
